


Good Luck

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, PROMPT WAS REALLY HARD I REALLY TRIED, T_T, fluffy bullshit, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Leo has some really bad luck with some feelings.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: JAPANESEY HIGHSCHOOL SETTING WITH LEO AS THE LEADER OF THE “OCCULT CLUB” THINK YANDERE SIMULATOR LMAO. 
> 
> This is a part of the LeoNiles Exchange! My gift was for @tanumaebooks!!  
> coughs thepromptwasreallyhardihopeididokay coughs  
> i also apologize if they seem really OOC... i had some doubts... oof i really hope you like it though!

"That was the tenth demon summoning this week! Holy shit!”

Leo sighed heavily at the chalk drawn circle on the ground. He flipped up his hood and blew out the candles. The other participants looked sadly at the ground, and removed their hoods as well.

The Occult club had been trying to summon some sort of demon for a week and a half now, and they haven’t had any sign of success. Their leader was frustrated at the lack of success and was frustrated enough to disrupt the circle halfway through.

“What are we even trying to summon anyway?” one boy spoke up, unusually cheery about just about everything.

“Its not supposed to be malicious,” Leo sighed. He closed his journal and started to erase the circle.

“But… what is it?” the boy asked again.

“Odin. Enough,” Leo said, sounding exasperated. He tossed his journal at the wall. The book sprawled open onto the floor, its pages falling to a section on demons, spirits and deities of good luck.

“Woah… Okay Leo I don’t think you need luck. You’re at the top of the class in every single subject!” Odin said, sounding as enthused as ever.

Leo sighed. “Club activities are done for the day. You all can go home,” He took off the dark cloak and set it on a chair in the corner.

The activities were done earlier that day, but Leo was too upset by failure to try again. Ten was too many tries.

“It’s not for studies Odin,” Leo picked up his book and left the room as well.

Leo sighed, dusting some of the chalk off his hands onto his pants. He had plenty on his vest as well, but being covered in chalk was the least of his problems.

Good grades weren’t the issue either. He was, by definition, a genius and was the person everyone went to for help with homework or some kind of tutoring. It was one person that had asked _once_ that captivated his attention.  It wasn’t even someone in his class.

“Leo wait up!” Odin called from down the hall. Leo couldn’t help but feel himself cringe at the other’s obnoxious behaviour.

“What do you want,” it wasn’t even a question, but more of an accusation. He practically hissed through his teeth.

“Geez who pissed in your cheerios this morning?” Odin tried to lighten the situation.

Leo sighed angrily. “Like it matters. What do you even want?”

“You don’t need a demon to have luck! There’s gotta be some kind of charm or something.”

Leo had to admit that Odin was trying, even if it was extremely irritating that he was attracting so much attention.

“What kind of charm?” Leo decided he should at least show an interest.

“Well I’d have to make it and imbue it with power…” Odin said, looking deep in thought. “It’s better than trying to summon some random demon. Who’s to say it’s even going to be friendly?”

“Hrm… yes. You did tell me to not use Ouija boards for that exact reason,” Leo replied.

“Yeah. I’ll bring it to school tomorrow!” Odin started to run off down the hall. “Just meet me in the club room!”

Leo sighed. The attention that boy brought was unnecessary. A few people started to laugh at Odin’s loud attitude, and Leo couldn’t help but feel second hand embarrassment.

He blushed a little while walking towards the foyer of the school. He was summoning a demon to give him luck with confessing to his best friend. It was ridiculous at face value. He shook his head at the stupidity of his actions.

He then walked over to his locker and noticed there had been something slipped inside it. He unlocked it and saw a pink note sitting on top of his other books. Leo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Another love letter was not something he needed today. He opened the envelope and didn’t recognize the handwriting. It was scraggly and hardly legible. The only words he could make out were something about meeting on the roof at five.

Leo looked at his watch. It was four thirty. Obviously this person had some kind of idea about what time club activities ended at judging by the time on the note. He shrugged it off. He wasn’t interested in meeting with another girl only for her to confess her undying love and for him to struggle with rejecting her.

He just wasn’t interested. Well, in them anyway.

There was someone else who had piqued his interest already, which is why he needed luck. Sure he had women throwing themselves at him but it wasn’t a woman who made his heart flutter and his stomach feel as though it was filled with butterflies. In fact for someone with such good grades and an excellent reputation, being in love with a delinquent was rather uncouth.

He discarded the note, collected his things and prepared for the long walk home. But something about that note felt strange. It was unlike anything he has ever received before. Curiosity urged him to see what it was about, but caution told him otherwise. He wasn’t the most popular person at school, and he was painfully aware of it.

This letter could be a prank or worse.

He weighed his options. He could go home and not worry about the letter, but the curiosity would keep him up for most of the night. He could investigate the letter’s wishes, but there were risks with that too. He imagined that moment in shows that he had watched; the angel and the devil sitting on his shoulders telling him what he should do.

After a moment’s consideration, he decided to throw caution to the wind. He may have thought that the letter was genuine, since he did look rather feminine and it wouldn’t be the first time someone of the same sex had confessed to him. He was fully aware (and rather confident) about how good he looked. He didn’t want to judge the letter by its handwriting, but it was evident that women had much better handwriting.

He placed his satchel back in his locker, and proceeded to make his way to the roof. A few flights of stairs later, he reached the door to the roof. His heart was beating in his throat. He had little idea of what was waiting for him there. He glanced down at his watch; it was now ten to five.

He sighed and opened the door to see no one standing on in the area. He took a few steps forward then immediately checked behind him to see if it really was some sort of prank.

He waited a few moments… and nothing.

He hadn’t dropped his guard. He walked slowly towards the chain link fence along the edges of the building, looking behind him to make sure no one was ready to jump him. He regretted not bringing his satchel. His paranoia was screaming at him about it because in the worst case scenario he could have used it to defend himself.

“Wow. Didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

Leo let out a loud yell, and turned around quick enough to make him dizzy. He clutched the fabric on his chest tight enough to make his knuckles white.

“Whoa, okay I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“W-what are you doing up here?” Leo asked breathlessly, a light pink blush started to dance its way across his face.

It then dawned on him. This person. _This_ person left the note. The one that he was summoning the demon to grant him luck and confidence to talk to… left the pink note in his locker.

“I-I can’t believe this is actually happening right now,” he muttered to himself, struggling to regain his composure.

“N-Niles... you honestly left that note in my locker?” Leo asked, walking away from the fence. He paused. “It wasn’t a dare was it?”

“No. It wasn’t a dare,” Niles said, almost sounding exasperated at the accusation.

A little flicker of hope resonated within his heart for a moment.

“If it was a dare you know I’d probably write something a little bit more… profound,” Niles said. Leo could almost hear the implications in his voice and rolled his eyes at the thought.

“So… why a pink piece of paper?” Leo asked, pulling the note out of his pocket.

“You didn’t read it did you,” Niles said. Not even a question, just a deadpan statement.

“It was hard to read. Your handwriting is somewhat… Well, somewhat shit,” Leo returned the deadpan tone.

Niles couldn’t help but laugh. “Gods you really do love having the last word.”

Leo flattened the paper and was able to read the note a little clearer. He then thought that his caution and unbridled boredom with love notes may have hindered his want to read it.

He blushed heavier as he read the note in its entirety.

“W-Wait… so this time the… love note is from…” He looked at Niles, who was blushing himself.

“Yeah… so I didn’t necessarily have it in me to say things in person,” he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“So the little thing end… about meeting on the roof?” Leo put a hand to his face, as if to cover the redness in his cheeks.

“Yeah. It was if you accepted my feelings or not,” Niles’ bluntness didn’t help the situation much. “So by you showing up…” he trailed off. “Yet you didn’t even read the note,” he then snorted.

“Maybe… it was meant to be then,” Leo muttered.

“You really gotta speak up,” Niles whined. “This isn’t hushed whispers in hopes that no one else hears our secrets.”

“I was a moron and tried to summon some kind of demon to get the courage to talk to you,” Leo could feel the sweat drip from his forehead after admitting that.

“You… you tried to summon a demon just so you could talk to me about this,” Niles sounded dumbfounded.

Leo blushed wildly and his eyes immediately darted to the ground. “I-I uh…”

“And this is probably why I fell in love with you in the first place,” Niles walked closer to Leo.

Leo’s eyes were closed, and he couldn’t see Niles walking towards him. By the time he opened his eyes, he could see Niles’ grubby white shoes. He looked up to see the taller man standing directly in front of him, with that know-it-all smile that managed to make him melt.

“So I’m going to go out on a whim and assume that your answer is yes?” Niles asked, lifting Leo’s chin upward with his finger. He moved in closer, almost teasingly with the hint of a kiss. He was just shy of contact.

Leo began to stammer, moving Niles’ hand away roughly. Niles made a quiet sound at Leo’s hastiness.

“W-Well… since I came up in the first place on a chance no less,” Leo paused, letting out an anxious sigh. “… Yes. I feel the same way.”

Niles smiled and opened his arms out to the shorter man. Leo rolled his eyes and hugged him.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Leo said, muffled by Niles’ shirt.

“Oh just kiss me already you big dork.”


End file.
